


a fall through

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: I'll burn here to keep you [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Lucifer, Angel Mammon, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, M/M, Pre-Fall, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: He is the Morning Star. He cannot fall.And yet.Mammon can see how exhausted he is. Can see the faint tremor in his limbs.He must put an end to this.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: I'll burn here to keep you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	a fall through

**Author's Note:**

> hello I have a lot of feelings about the mess that is Mammon and Lucifer's relationship so have this
> 
> I hc Mammon as having four wings as an angel so this is the start of how he lost his second pair

War is not without casualties, Mammon knows this very well. Just as he knows that fate was never in their favor. The scales were rigged from the start and as someone who dared to try to change them, he is a target. 

Ichor drips from a gash in his temple, cut into his skin by one who had once been his sister in arms. He tastes it in his mouth; inhales it with every breath. It is bitter. Holy.

He hates it.

He races through the halls of the palace, sword slicing through celestial guardians without pause. His arms shake with fatigue but he cannot stop; will not stop. He has been at this for what feels like an eternity, near limitless energy finally burning low. 

His wings flare behind him as he spins under a burst of magic. He is slower than he’d like coming up, and pays the price in the burn of his upper arm. He snarls and cuts down the offender. 

He is not supposed to be alone. It would never have happened if Lucifer was at his side.

The others wait for him outside the gates. He can feel their reluctance if he focuses hard enough. They’d listened to him, as they were meant to, but they hadn’t been pleased.

That’s alright. They can be as angry as they like once he returns.

They’d been separated from Lucifer. 

Bombarded on all sides by arrows and holy magic they’d been forced to break formation. Mammon had gotten the others to safety, while Lucifer had drawn away the majority of the crowd.

That had been ages ago. Mammon doesn’t dare let himself be afraid. 

He would feel it if Lucifer fell. He is still alive, but fading; fast. It is the knowledge Mammon needs to move faster. 

His speed has always been praised. He is the fastest, save for perhaps Michael, and he uses it to comb through the palace one wing at a time. 

He follows the crowds and the pulse of magic. 

He finds destruction.

An entire hallway has been made to rubble. Pale stone spills out into a courtyard, stained in splashes of golden ichor and littered with holy arrows. Several members of the guard take aim from the sidelines as guardians of magic do their best to bring Lucifer down. His wings are drenched in gore, normally pristine white turned dripping gold. He fights like a wild thing, torn robes billowing as he wields a blade in each hand. 

He is the Morning Star. He cannot fall.

And yet.

Mammon can see how exhausted he is. Can see the faint tremor in his limbs.

He must put an end to this. 

Tears burn his eyes as he drives his sword through the first guard. He is killing his brothers and sisters. It’s wrong.

He will do it for Lucifer.

He blasts the second in the chest with magic. 

The third gets an arrow to the heart and the fourth Lucifer takes down himself. He falls to a knee as soon as the courtyard is cleared, chest heaving and wings flapping to try to keep himself steady.

Mammon hurries closer to wrap an arm around his waist. “You fool,” he nearly sobs. “Never do that again.”

“You speak as if you doubted me.” Lucifer’s smile is faint; reckless. “Where are the others?”

“Safe. They’re waiting for us.”

“Good… good.” He sways on his feet. Blood warms Mammon’s arm, too fresh to not belong to Lucifer. “We must--go.”

Despite the words, he falls further against Mammon. His wings go listless as he sheaths his blades. From the distant hall, the sound of footsteps can be heard.

“Lu,” Mammon pleads. “Stay with me, just a little bit longer.”

Lucifer’s eyes flutter. His wings give a valiant flap only to fall limp once more. 

“My energy is exhausted. You must--”

“I’m _not_ leaving you!” 

Mammon sheaths his own blade. He draws Lucifer up into his own shaking arms and blows his bangs out of his face. His wings scream in protest when he lifts off of the ground. He has already been injured by a bolt of magic. 

It is one of the first things they are taught in training; ground an opponent and you have already won. 

He is not willing to lose this battle.

Blood falls in small showers across the land below. Mammon struggles with every beat of his wings but does not stop. Cannot stop. 

He screams when an arrow plunges into the arch of his bottom left wing. They drop several feet immediately before he manages to stop their freefall. 

Pain bursts through him, hot and unrestrained. 

It is agony.

He cannot land.

His arms tighten around Lucifer as he pushes himself faster than he should. The arrow works deeper into the muscle, twists painfully and leaves his wing lame. It tears at his back, threatens to cramp and send him into spasms. 

“Just a little longer,” he gasps, though to who he is speaking he is not sure. Lucifer is nearly unconscious, eyelashes fluttering every now and then as he tries to stay awake. 

Mammon nearly sobs when he spots his sister and brothers. He lands in an ungraceful heap that only aggravates his wounds further. 

“Beel,” he pants. “Take Lucifer. Lilith, Belphie, on me. Asmo take the front. Levi, the back.”

There are affirmations, he’s sure. Sounds that they have heard and are obeying. Lilith wraps an arm around his waist, brushes against his injured wing and he exists no longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
